Madam, Red Suits You
by Midknight Shadows
Summary: Do you ever wonder what Madame Red must have been thinking to do what she did? Well, let's take a step in her shoes and find out...    Rated T for good reason. Suggested age is 14
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place before the first season and contains major spoilers for those of you unfinished with the Jack the Ripper arc. Those of you who haven't, please stop reading here.**

** This is written from Madame Red's point of view. I stepped into her shoes and tried to guess how she must have felt to become the awful thing she did.**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. How unfortunate.**

Angelina walked into the hospital bathroom trembling. Her fingers dripped with blood. She moved toward the sink slowly, as if she were in a trance, a kind of blank horror shown on her face. At first, she couldn't bear to look at them, but she had to coordinate to find the sink. So she looked down at her hideous, red-stained hands and gasped. Her child's life blood was spilling off of her hands! She could hear the tiny creature wailing in anguish for her, wondering why the person he had always loved fiercely by default had abandoned him and let him die. Angelina sank to the ground and wept.

Angelina wondered through her hysteria how she ever could have thought she could be a fit mother after she had ended the lives of so many unborn children. Just like her own! And now, she stared retribution in the face. What she had done came back to haunt her. She paid with her own child and any hope she ever had of bearing one.

Red. The colour of fire, destruction, heat, and blood. Angelina knew she had been marked at birth. Her red hair cursed her to carve a path of red wherever she went! No more... She couldn't go on like this. With so many lives on her consciousness. She began to seriously consider the scalpel in her pocket as a way out. But then- something stopped her. Dying wouldn't make up for what she had done, it would only make her a coward. She widened her eyes as she realised what she must do.

She was born into her fate, her red hair marking her fate. Angelina was gone now, everything that drove her was dead. Her red path was one she regretted and one she couldn't take back. Madame Red was left behind, determined to make her destined red path the way she wanted it. This woman was nothing like Angelina. Madame Red knew what she was doing and was in control, Angelina had blundered down her path carelessly and regretted it.

**_I hope you enjoyed Chapter One! Writing from Red's point of view is certainly a challenge, so please tell me if there is anything you think I may be able to improve on. Please do tell me what you think of my sort of "Split personality" twist at the end there. I liked the idea of her basically forgiving her old self and allowing herself to be 'reborn' as a new person with her desired motif._**  
><strong><em> Thank you very much,<em>**  
><strong><em> Sebassy-chan<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is now up! I would really appreciate reviews to know how I'm doing! I'm experimenting a bit to see what people like best. Please enjoy this next installment of Madame Red's tale of woe~**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Kuroshitsuji.**

Madame Red looked through the hospital records and found her target. 'If your child isn't important enough to live, than neither are you!' she mentally snarled to herself. Oh yes. She would show that woman not to throw away something that she lusted for like it was nothing. She would do to her what she had done to her child... Madame Red churned the thoughts in her head, determined that she was to do the right thing. -Revenge for those who can't take it themselves...-

Red grinned. It was the grin of someone who has lost everything. The kind of grin a person may wear when her entire family has been wiped of the face of the earth and it is simply so shocking and unbelievable that it -must- be funny because that doesn't happen in real life, only in movies, and then she refuses to believe in her own life because it is simply impossible that such a thing would happen. But to her, it seemed like a grin of fulfilment. She spied her target. Now all she had to do was move in for the attack. She moved slowly and awkwardly, like a puppet guided by a child. Her target was saying something, she knew, but she couldn't hear it over the rush of blood to her ears. She heard nothing but what she wanted to hear- a terrified scream as she descended her fury upon the woman.

Red surveyed her handiwork, slightly sickened by what she had done now that the adrenaline was wearing off. But she felt it was the right thing to do deep in her disfigured heart. She heard clapping from above her and looked up to find where it was coming from. She couldn't believe she was already caught!

"Well -done-! You made her look positively marvellous! Oh, what a -lovely- shade of red!"

Whatever Madame Red had expected to hear, it certainly wasn't that. She looked up to see a man with the most magnificent red hair she had ever seen watching her. The red-head leapt gracefully down from the roof where he watched like a cat. As the person approached, she started questioning if that really was a man. Whatever gender the person was, he or she was quite a sight, with sparkling green eyes and that fabulous long red hair... She -hoped- it was a man.

"You... Aren't going to turn me in, then?"

"For what? Making the world a more -beautiful- place? Oh dearie, I'd rather help you paint it more!~" he(?) replied with a wink.

"R-really?" Madame Red asked, intrigued.

"Oh-ho ho, of course! Dearie, I love what you're doing here. I followed you around for a little and I think it's just great! I want to help!"

Red backed away. This man(?) was psychotic...

"Oh, don't go. I know what you're thinking. No, I'm not insane, I am a shinigami..."

**_And now Grell has entered the picture! I'll probably write some of this from his point of view later on, but for now, adieu! Please review, and I will be writing many more Kuroshitsuji fanfictions in the future!_**  
><strong><em> Thanks,<em>**  
><strong><em> Sebassy-chan<em>**


End file.
